


Born to Die

by amaotoyu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaotoyu/pseuds/amaotoyu
Summary: 不知名的东西在灼烧着艾斯的喉咙与神经，本能的渴望似乎已经到了令人疼痛的地步。“我究竟怎么了。” 20岁的艾斯带着不清醒的意识第一次踏进心理咨询师马尔科的门。





	1. Chapter 1

设定：  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯：吸血鬼亲王的遗腹子。因为是和预言家结合产下的孩子，从小是以人类身份在贫民窟长大，17岁的时候加入了当地的黑帮组织，并不知道自己是半吸血鬼的事实。一直到成年20岁的时候才开始显性，人类的血液开始对其有强烈的吸引力。 由于是混血的缘故自身魔力的回复速度会慢于一般魔法生物。又因为天生掌握的是高阶的天赋，所以非战斗期间会长期处于魔力不足的状态以储存魔力，对强大的魔物会产生强烈的性欲。

天赋：能够控制火元素，红瞳状态下可以进行精神控制。

外貌：即使已经完全显性，成年后的波特卡斯·D·艾斯依然从外貌上和普通吸血鬼有较大的区别。除了拥有吸血鬼这个种族无可挑剔美貌和白皙近乎透明的皮肤以外，混血的他拥有正常人的体温和不惧怕阳光的体质，同时并没有发育出尖牙这一种族的标志性体征。经过一段时间的练习，红瞳的开启和闭合可以完全由自身意志决定。可能是因为母亲的缘故，红瞳状态下的艾斯拥有着少见的精神控制的能力。

爱德华·马尔科：古老的上阶恶魔，在创世纪时作为猎魔人亲手解决了地狱之主受到诅咒成为恶魔，拥有即使心脏被烧毁也能重生的能力。漫长的第二次生命使得他拥有最古老和强大的法术。靠万物的恶念为生。马尔科人的一面会使得他不自主的融入人群，现在是一名心理咨询师。然而，即使非马尔科的本意，恶魔的本能总是会让他不断夺取周围的幸福。愿望是解除永生的魔咒真正死去。

天赋：可以在目光接触时知晓对手的全部过去和心理活动。

外貌：即使成为恶魔后原来作为猎魔人的外貌并没有因此改变，因此常常被误认为是人类，会更容易给靠近他的一切带来灾难。唯一存在的恶魔的体征是胸前不可消除的刺青，刺青上面寄宿了已陨灭的地狱之主的一小片灵魂，是诅咒力量的根本来源。


	2. 滚烫的吸血鬼

马尔科第一次见到艾斯的时候，是在他的心理诊疗室。  
名为波特卡斯·D·艾斯的青年低着头，步伐不稳的走了进来，并没有出口一声就径直坐在了马尔科宽敞而整洁的办公桌对面。

“请把头抬起来好吗？”马尔科温柔地说。

青年沉默了一会，双眼紧闭着，缓缓地抬起了头。

一张相当美貌的脸，马尔科不自觉地在心里赞叹了一句。青年的皮肤白得几乎透明，两颊却泛着潮红，嘴唇红得惊人，浓密的眼睫毛因为他紧闭的双眼而轻颤。

“你还好吗，哪里需要我的帮助吗，艾斯？”

“……你……很特别。”名为艾斯的青年声音仿佛呓语，“帮帮我，求你了，我……我感觉自己在燃烧。” 说完，青年的表情突然变得很奇怪。他突然站了起来，两手撑起上半身越过木质的办公桌向马尔科的左耳边弯下了腰，他在心理咨询师的耳边轻声喘了两下，呼出去的气吹进了马尔科的耳郭，“你能帮帮我吗，我好渴。”

马尔科突然发现整间屋子都热得令人难以忍受起来。

“睁开你的眼睛，艾斯，让我看着你的眼睛。” 马尔科慢慢地转过头，看向这个举止奇怪的病人。

艾斯缓缓地睁开了眼睛，一瞬间海量的情绪和纠缠不清的记忆涌入了马尔科的大脑。仅仅是一刹那罢了，那双眼睛里溢满了的欲望喷薄而出，渴，热，灼烧的痛苦，窒息，以及赤裸的没有遮掩的性欲直接击中了马尔科。等他回过神来的时候，马尔科已经把名为艾斯的青年压在了他整洁的办公桌上。

那是一双红色的眼睛。

作为已经在世很久的恶魔，马尔科已经很久没有见到这么年轻的吸血鬼了。是的，那种纯粹的性吸引力像狂风暴雨一样在那瞬间吞噬了他残存的，人类的那一部分理智。但是奇怪，普通人到吸血鬼的转化从来没有对他产生这么深刻的影响过。马尔科很想仔细去思考对方的身份，然而他的大脑已经完全不能行使功能。这个年轻的吸血鬼在胡乱散发着自己的魔力，这几乎是一种渴求了。

“我不会温柔的，艾斯。“马尔科看着身下已经有些失去意识只剩本能的家伙，恶魔的场开始在这个狭小的空间展开，下一秒他们就倒在了黑色天鹅绒的床铺上，一个幽暗的巴洛克风格的房间包围着他们。马尔科撕掉了包裹着对方身躯不多的衣物。白皙的身体在黑色的天鹅绒的衬托下充满着欲望的张力。

吸血鬼是这个世界上最为美丽的生物，然而他们冰冷而又病态的美从来没有吸引过马尔科。然而眼前的这个不同，像是在吸收这个恶魔展开的力场里的魔力一样，吸血鬼浑身都滚烫了起来。已经完全变成依靠本能行动的吸血鬼将自己送到了对方的嘴里，舌头在马尔科的口腔壁上打着圈，汲取着对方的津液，长长的银丝从吸血鬼的嘴角滑落也毫无察觉。是一个过于甘甜的吻。

“你是谁？“

年轻的吸血鬼终于找回了自己的意识，即使依然红着双眼，他的神情开始有了人类的样子。皱着潮红的一张脸，眼神警惕又迷离。真是有趣，马尔科勾起了一边的嘴角，但是太迟了。

“马尔科，一个恶魔。“ 他拍了两下手，从床底突然长出的藤蔓死死的禁锢住了吸血鬼的四肢。

“喂你！！放开！唔……”

年长的恶魔重新吻上了对方的唇，这是一个带着魔力的勾引性质的吻，吸血鬼小鬼的眼睛瞬间就深红得宛如一杯红酒。

“该死，你干了什么！！” 艾斯挣扎着，他20岁的生涯还没有过性，但现在的他强烈地想要对方的一切。

恶魔的晚宴开始了。从脖颈，到锁骨，再到乳尖，富有技巧的恶魔用舌头拨弄吸血鬼的琴弦，从没有体验过的快感让艾斯大口地喘着气。马尔科撤走了藤蔓，让艾斯环着他的脖子。已经完全被欲望支配的艾斯失去了刚才的尖利，他觉得自己已经缺氧了。

“我进去了。”

甚至没有前戏，被强制分开双腿的吸血鬼痛的抓紧了恶魔的头发。“啊啊啊……” “听说吸血鬼的血是最好的润滑剂呢，今天刚好测试一下。” 简直就是酷刑，像是蚂蚁在艾斯的心脏上爬，密密麻麻的痛和快感逼着他想逃离却被恶魔的手牢牢禁锢住。对方毫不留情地开拓着艾斯的后穴，一下进一下出，每一次都比上一次更用力，每一次都比上次更深了一些。被强制撑开的后穴在这粗糙的开拓下不断开裂，血顺着大腿流到了天鹅绒上，消失在氤氲的黑色里。

他被完全撑开了，被一种近乎残忍的方式。马尔科全根没入后安静地停在艾斯深处。恶魔恶作剧般的不动了。然而几乎瞬间艾斯就被这新的空虚感攫住了心脏，“啊…给我……你个混蛋…”

“真是年轻啊……“

恶魔终于开始享用他的主菜了。马尔科的每一次深入都是恰到好处的顶到艾斯的敏感点上，艾斯被他的大手抓着腰，强制接受对方全部的力量，他无处可去，那些疯狂的快感使他丧失理智，艾斯在每一次被顶到最深处时惊叫，在对方偶尔故意戏弄的停顿中难耐的扭腰，在对方射进来的时候和马尔科一起高潮。最后陷入意识的深渊。

马尔科点了一只烟，烟草的味道冲淡了房间里性爱的气息。他低着头看着自己前胸发烫的刺身，意识有些飘忽。睡在他身边的艾斯安详地像个人类，而这一点比什么都让马尔科烦躁不已。他想起他们双眼对视的那个瞬间，他看到的，除了再普通不过的人类记忆，对方的眼睛里空无他物。

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯，你究竟是谁。”


End file.
